Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go
by The Anonymous Fan Fic Writer
Summary: On their way back from a run, Jax, Opie, and Juice spot a young girl, wondering filthy, bloody and alone. They decide to talk with her to find out what happened and end up getting her back to the clubhouse to clean her up. So when she becomes attached to Juice, and known as "Juice's little girlfriend" he feels responsible for her disappearance and will do anything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

Motors. All I could register was the sound of motors whirling passed me down the road. I continued to make my way down the sidewalk as the motors came revving back around. I tore my eyes from my bare, scuffed up feet and looked to my left to see three men, all wearing the same leather vest and seated on motorcycles looking right at me. I quickly went back to watching my feet as I began walking again. I was able to take three more steps before I heard heavy footsteps coming up behind me, and a hand grab my arm. I flinched away and spun around to see the same three men right behind me.

"Are you alright there, darlin'?" One of them, the one with the long blond hair, asked me.

I nodded and began to turn away, but not before my arm was grabbed again. I squealed and whipped my arm out, smacking the man with a scruffy brown beard in the face.

"I'm sorry." I managed to squeak out. The blond and scruffy bearded man both looked to the third man, who had an odd haircut with two tribal looking bolts on both sides. He nodded and step forward, arms raised.

"Hi. My name's Juice. Want to tell me who you are?"

I stared at him for a moment before quietly responding. "Kyla."  
He smiled. "Hi Kyla. Do you want to sit over here and talk for a minute?" He motioned to an empty bench in front of a shop.

"I uh.. I'm um."

"Come on, I won't touch you. I'll even stand if you want me to."

Reluctantly, I nodded and he led the way to the small wooden bench. "Do you want me to stand? Or can I sit?"

"You can sit." I said staring at my feet.

He sat next to me and I glanced over at his two buddies, now sitting on their bikes, watching us. "So Kyla, how old are you?" He asked, smiling.

"14."

"You go to school?"

I shook my head.

"Well do you want me to help you home? You look like you need to get home and washed up."

"I don't have a home anymore."

"What" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"When I ran, I left my home."

"Well, why don't you come back with us? We'll get you cleaned up, get you some new clothes and we'll have our doctor check you out."

"I don't know. You guys don't look like the most dependable people, no offense."

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, we're in an MC, Sons of Anarchy." He said showing me the patches on his vest. "We won't let anything happen to you; you're safe with us."

I stared at him for a minute before nodding.

He smiled and held out is hand. I carefully placed my hand in his and he gently pulled me up and walked me over to his motorcycle. I watched as he swung his leg over and straddled it and handed me his helmet. "Put this on and throw your leg over."

I did as I was told and he grabbed my hands, pulling them around his waist.

"Keep your hands here and hold on tight to me." He looked back at me to see if I had heard him before turning to the other men and nodding. Soon we were speeding our way down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at an auto body shop and I immediately felt intimidated. There were more men dressed in those leather vests, girls running around in skimpy outfits and two women who looked confident and put together. I got off the bike and handed Juice his helmet before wrapping my arms around myself. I watched Juice get off his bike and noticed that the other two men were already with the rest of the group watching us.

"Come on." Juice whispered, placing his hand on the small of my back and guiding me over. I tensed as his hand came in contact with my body and he noticed because he looked at me with a smile. "You're safe here."

I nodded and he led me the rest of the way.

"Guys, this is Kyla. Kyla, this is Clay, Tig, Bobby, Piney, Chibs, Half Sack, Jax, Opie, Tara, and Gemma." He said, pointing to people as he said their name.

I waved as everyone said hello.

"Tara, I need you to check her out." Juice said to her and she nodded.

"Sure thing, come on Kyla." I grabbed onto Juice's arm and everyone smiled.

"Looks like you've got a fan, Juice." Clay smiled.

"Yeah, for once." Tig laughed.

"Fuck you." Juice said, flipping them off. "Tara, lead the way."

Tara started walking to a big building opposite the repair garage and Juice and I followed. She led us into a big room and motioned for me to sit on the couch. Juice sat next to me and Tara sat across from me on a wooden chair.

"What happened sweetheart?" She asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

I stared at the floor as she looked to Juice.

"Kyla, you're going to have to tell her so she can help you." He said softly. "What happened?"

I took in a shaky breath. "My parents. They were murdered by this man and his friends. They found me and took me with them. For 6 months, I've been locked in a basement with 4 boys who were also captured the same way. A different man each day would come down and rape me. Then multiple would come down and beat us all. They'd even try to get the boys to rape me, but they wouldn't do it. So they shot and killed them. One day, a man came to rape me. He unlocked the chains and told me to run. He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran up the stairs through the house and out the front door." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey." Juice whispered, lifting my chin so I could look at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. This wasn't your fault." He wiped a tear from my cheek as I nodded.

"Okay, well let me go get my bag then I'll clean you up and we'll get you a shower and some fresh clothes." I watched as Tara got up and went down a hall.

"You'll be fine here Kyla." Juice said. "I won't let anything happen to you.

-  
I walked out of the bathroom in one of Juice's shirts and a pair of Tara's old sweatpants and made my way into the main room of the clubhouse. My eyes instantly locked with Juice's and he pushed the girl, who was trying so hard to gain his attention back, off of his lap and walked over to me.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked me.

I nodded as the girl who was on his lap shot daggers at me. He turned to see where my attention was and grabbed my hand.

"Pay no mind to her, she's just a crow eater."

"A what?"

"It's a nicer word to use than whore." He chuckled at my confused face. "Come on, let's go sit with the guys." He pulled me along behind him back to where he was sitting. He sat back in his chair and I stood next to him.

Clay turned his attention to me. "So Kyla, where you from?"

"New Jersey." I replied as Juice grabbed my hands and pulled me onto his lap.

"You're a long way from home. What's got you over here?"

"That's a story meant for another time." Juice cut in. "Let's talk about something else."

"Fair enough." Clay said, catching on. "So Kyla, New Jersey, huh? Explains why you've taken to Juice, he's from New York."

I turned to look at Juice. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Staten Island."

"Cool." I smiled.

"So." Jax spoke up. "How long do you think you'll be with us, darlin'?"

"I uh… I don't know." I shrugged, picking at the loose string on my shirt.

"We're not rushing you or anything." Jax clarified. "I'm just curious."

"She's staying for a while, so everyone better get used to seeing her face." Juice spoke, quickly ending that discussion.

"Okay, calm down lover boy. She can stay for as long as she likes." Clay smiled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

So my first night at the clubhouse, as I now know to call it, was pretty interesting. I saw girls stripping and making out with each other, guys cheering it on, lots of pool being played and a few fights. It was unlike anything I've ever seen. Since everyone had so much to drink, they all slept at the clubhouse. Juice let me sleep in his room so I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch, and feel unsafe. It's been about 3 hours since I've laid down and I haven't been able to sleep a wink. I got out of the bed and wrapped the blanket around me and quietly opened the door. I quickly padded my way down the hallway and into the main room. I scanned quickly over the room and when I looked over to the bar, my eyes landed on Juice. He was sitting at the bar tapping away at his laptop and only looked up when I sniffled.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, walking over to him.

"Why are you up?" He turned the stool, giving me room to climb up onto his lap.

"Just couldn't sleep." I shrugged, curling into his chest as he began to type again.

"Have you been up this whole time?"

"Yep."

He chuckled. "Well, lemme just finish this up then we can go back to the room. I'll sleep on the floor, but we can talk for a bit."  
I nodded and watched the screen as he changed settings and downloaded different software. Somewhere during the ticking and the beeps and listening to Juice's breathing, I ended up nodding off.

I came to as I was placed on the soft mattress. Opening my eyes, I saw Juice covering me with the blanket and lay down on the floor. I tossed and turn trying to find a comfortable position as Juice's soft snores began to fill the dark room. Accepting the fact that I wasn't able to sleep, I grabbed the blanket and crawled onto the floor next to Juice. I laid my head on his chest and felt him stir.

"Kyla?" He muttered, his voice laced with sleep.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep."

"You were just knocked out."

"I woke up when you were covering me with the blanket."  
He chuckled. "Alright, well if you want to lay with me let's at least get on the bed."

I nodded and sat up as he stood, holding his hand out to me. I took it and we both crawled into the bed. He pulled the blanket up over us and pulled me into his side.

"Juice?" I asked, laying my head on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you guys come back for me today? I heard everyone pass me, but you Jax and Opie came back. Why?"

"Because you looked like you needed help."

"Oh."

"I noticed you and Jax and Opie decided to come with me while everyone else went back to the clubhouse. I could pretty much tell what happened just by looking at you, you just confirmed it when you wouldn't make eye contact, and slapped Opie for touching you." He chuckled.

"I feel terrible for doing that." I groaned.

"Don't. He understands."

"So does everyone know?" I asked, looking at him.

"Not the details."

"Oh okay."

"Hey. No one thinks any less of you. Don't think otherwise."

I nodded and laid my head back down.

Juice wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. "Get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the couch near the pool table waiting for Juice to wake up when Gemma walked into the clubhouse with a shorter, timid looking man.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma smiled at me.

I stood up to give her a hug. "Hello ma'am."

"Kyla, call me Gemma. Ma'am makes me feel all old and shit."

I laughed. "Okay Gemma."

She smiled at me. "Kyla, this is Chuckie." She said motioning to the man behind her.

Chuckie stepped forward and I was about to shake his hand when Gemma stopped me. "Don't. He's a fondler."

I nodded and waved to him instead. "Hi Chuckie, it's nice to meet you."

"You too Kyla." He said, nodding his head quite a bit and smiling back at me.

"So Kyla. I was wondering if Chuckie could hang out here while I get some things done."

"Sure, that's fine."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, I'll see you later baby. "

Gemma walked out and Chuckie sat down on the other end of the couch.

"So Chuckie, what do you do?" I asked, looking over to him.

He fidgeted a bit and looked at me briefly. "Anything. I'm just here. Doing whatever the guys need."

I smiled and turned back to the small laptop set up with different DVDs.

Juice walked out about half an hour later, 15 minutes into a Law and Order: SVU episode. When he saw me, he smiled. "Good morning." He said, plopping in between Chuckie and I. "You sleep okay?"

"I slept great." I said, looking at him. "How about you?"

"Fantastic. I haven't had that deep of a sleep in a long time. I feel like a bomb could've went off and I'd still be asleep."

I laughed at his big grin and went back to watching the screen. Soon enough, everyone else began to wake up and pile into the room.

"Ah, good morning little one." Chibs smiling, ruffling my hair.

I flinched, moving out of his reach. "Hello." I said, smoothing my hair back down, and curling back into Juice's side.

Tig walked out a minute later and smirked at me and Juice. "Ahh, Juice's little girlfriend is still here huh? And wearing his clothes? Juicey boy! Are you hittin' some JB? She's not even close to being legal!" I tensed, standing up before Juice could grab me. I made my way to the door and sprinted to the gate. There was a man standing at the gate who let me out and I started walking. I didn't get very far before

Juice was calling my name behind me. I looked back to see Juice running towards me, followed by Chibs. As soon as they got close enough, Juice grabbed my arm and I tried my best to pull from him.

"Kyla, don't pull away from me, you know I'm not going to do anything to you."

Finally, I gave up my struggle and fell into his chest, immediately starting to cry.

"Hey. Shhh." Juice said holding me close.

"Why would someone say something like that?" I sobbed. "Doesn't he know what I went through?"

"Tig's just an idiot dear." I heard Chibs say from next to me.

I leaned back and wiped my eyes. "I mean, yeah I may be overreacting, but no one really knows what I went through. They're not me. You guys didn't hear the crude remarks that those men would make to me. You guys didn't see the joy in their eyes while making them, and doing what they did to me. I may be overreacting but I have a damn good reason to!" I buried my face back into Juice's chest and cried again.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you back." Juice murmured, picking me up and beginning to walk back.

"No. I don't want to go back. Just let me down and I'll go find a shelter or something." I said, trying to get down.

"Uh no way." Juice said, still keeping his leisurely pace.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere little one, we all like you. So you're stuck with us now."

I sniffled as Juice kissed the top of my head, continuing the short journey back to the clubhouse.

"TIG?!" Chibs hollered as we walked into the clubhouse. "Where are ya, ya rat bastard?!"

Juice kept his arm wrapped tightly around me as we sat on the couch next to Jax.

"You okay, darlin'?" Jax asked, looking down at me.

I nodded as Tig walked into the room with Chibs following right behind him.

"Kyla. I'm really sorry. I didn't realize what you went through had so much of an effect on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said, giving him a half smile.

"You should let her take a shot at you." Clay laughed from his seat.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

I smiled, shaking my head. "No no. I won't be hitting anyone. I don't intentionally hurt people." I saw everyone's faces drop. "But, I think Juice should do it for me since he had to my fat self back here."

"You're far from fat darlin'." Jax said. "But she's right. Juice, go take a swing at him."

I watched as Juice stood up and walked over to Tig, who had his hands down at his sides. Juice reeled his right arm back and launched it forward, his fist squaring Tig right in the jaw. Everyone cheered as Juice sat back down next to me, smiling widely.

"Nice shot." I smiled, looking at him.

"Thanks. Thanks for volunteering me to do that, I've wanted to hit him for a while now." He chuckled.

I snorted a laugh and went back to watching the guys boss Half-Sack around. Honestly, I felt bad for the guy. He's such a sweetheart, but he has the shit tortured out of him. But I guess that's just the price he has to pay if he wants into this life.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been just another night at the clubhouse. The guys drinking and playing pool, crow eaters trying to gain attention; some of them getting it, and just a whole bunch of noise. Jax's son, who I just found out about, will be coming home from the hospital in a couple days and we were all planning a little party for him, but for now it was time for the adults to party. According to Clay, some man named Otto bashed some woman's face in and the club is clear of the ATF, which I guess is great news because everyone started celebrating. Juice and I were sat behind the bar, him on a barstool and me sitting sideways on his lap. He kept one arm around my waist, keeping me sturdy as he messed with things on the computer. I giggled at his face: so concentrated on whatever he was doing. His brow creased as his eyes scanned the screen in front of him. I moved my arm from around his neck and reached my hand up to his forehead, using my thumb to gently go over the wrinkle in between his brows. He looked up and me and smiled before glancing at the security screen behind me. Suddenly his face grew serious.

"Clay." He said, slamming the laptop and pushing me off of his lap. "Cops."  
Suddenly the door swung open, slamming into and shattering the glass behind it, letting a good 10 officers in behind it. The guys were all thrown to the ground as Juice turned to me, pushing me to the floor so that I was hidden behind the bar.

"Stay here. Don't move." He said kissing my forehead and running to the front.

I could see what was happening through an inch and a half wide gap in the wood of the bar. I watched as Juice was landed on his stomach. He glanced over and saw me. He mouthed _stay quiet_, and turned his attention to the woman who walked through the entrance. I heard an officer place Bobby under arrest and read him his rights. Clay told him everything would be okay and the woman who walked in kicked him in the ribs, causing Gemma to call her a bitch and spit at her, earning Gemma her very own blow to the side. I watched in horror has some officers escorted Bobby out and the woman did a final scan of the now destroyed clubhouse. She looked in the direction of the bar, catching sight of me and smirking.

"Well well well." She said, stalking closer. "What do we have here?" She asked leaning over, grabbing me by the hair and roughly yanking me up.

I screamed out in pain, flashbacks of the previous 6 months coming back to me as she pulled me over the bar by my hair.

"LET GO OF HER!" I heard Juice scream as tears fell from my eyes. He was being held down by an officer's foot on his back.

"Oh, does the outlaw have a thing for this young lady?" She teased, gripping my hair tighter, making me cry harder.

"I FUCKING SAID LET HER GO!" He roared, shooting up and running towards me.

She let me go and pushed me forward, towards Juice. He caught me and pulled me in close as the officer tried to restrain him.

"Let him go." The woman said, holding her hand up to stop him. "Now we know a weakness of his." She smirked and walked out, the rest of the officers following behind her.

The guys and Gemma all came over to Juice and I as I continued to cry into his chest and he kissed my head, whispering that it'll be okay over and over. I could tell that everyone was worried about me, asking if I'm alright and telling me it'll be fine and that that woman is dead meat, but all I could register was the sound of my sobs and Juice's voice. He carefully walked us down the hall and into his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me next to him.

"Kyla. I'm sorry." He whispered, wiping the tears from my face. "I'm so fucking sorry."

I sniffled. "It's fine."

"No. It's not fine. Barging in here and messing with us is one thing. But if Stahl thinks she can yank you around by your hair she's got another fucking thing coming."

"Juice."

"No!" He jumped up and started pacing back and forth. "I've had enough with this woman! She's harassed all of us but messing with you is the last straw. She had no right coming in here and doing that to you."

"Juice." I said, walking to him and placing my hand on his shoulder. I saw him visibly relax. "Juice, seriously it's fine. It's not like she threatened my life. Yeah she made me relive some things I want to forget, but at least she didn't do anything worse."

He sighed and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Come on, let's go back out and see the damage." I said pulling him out of the room.

By 3:30 in the morning the clubhouse was back to decent shape. I've swept all of the glass from the windows and bottles that we smashed and helped put giant pieces of plywood up so that the room that the guys go in, which I think is a meeting room, have doors again; at least until we get actual doors. I myself filled 5 trash bags, so there was probably a good 15 bags all together.

"Well. The final bag is out in the dumpster." Half-Sack said closing the door.

"Finally." Tig said, plopping down on the couch.

We all grunted in agreement and I laid my head on the bar.

"Juice." I heard Chibs say. "You better take the little one to bed. Look at her, she's about ready to pass out."

I heard a chuckle and the felt two arms go around my waist and hoist me off of the ground. "Alrighty. Let's get you to bed." I could hear the smile in Juice's voice as he carried me back to the room.

He laid me on the bed and tucked me in. "I have to take care of a few things, I'll be back in a little bit."

I nodded, curling into the blanket as Juice turned off the light and shut the door.

"Come on sweet thing." One of the men coaxed, while rubbing my leg.

"Let us in. We just want to have fun." The other smirked, holding me down.

I began to thrash around, screaming bloody murder. I was smacked across the face repeatedly and a pair of knees pinned down my arms while my legs were separated and held down by a pair of hands. Just as the worst was about to happen, I shot up in bed, gasping for air. I looked over and saw Juice kneeling in front of me with a worried look etched on his face.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

My bottom lip trembled and Juice quickly stripped his cut, shirt and pants; leaving him in his boxers and jumped into bed next to me, pulling me to him.

"Don't cry. It was just a dream."

"It was so real. I felt like it was actually happening all over again."

"Hey." He said making me look at him. "They won't get you. I promise you. You're safe with me and you're safe with the guys."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. "I'm sorry Juice. I know I'm a pain in the ass with all of this crying and not wanting anyone, you being the only exception, to touch me."

"Hey, you're a pain in the ass that we don't mind having around." He chuckled making me laugh and smack his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you'll be okay here while I go to the shop?" Juice asked me for the billionth time.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling at the crease between his brows. "Jax will be staying here with me. I'll be fine."

"What's the matter Juicey boy? Don't trust the VP to watch the girly?" Chibs chuckled, clapping him on the back. "Come on. We gotta get down there."

Juice nodded and pulled me into his side, I rested my chin on his head, since he was on his bike, the top of his head came up to my chin.

"I'll be back in about an hour, maybe two. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Okay." I pulled away and looked down at him. "Juice?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his hands still on my waist.

"Can you pick me up McDonald's?"

He chuckled. "Of course. What do you want?"

"Definitely fries. The other thing doesn't matter."

"Alright." He put his helmet on and looked back up to me. "Two hours tops."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "See ya later."

He smiled and started his bike. I walked back over and stood with the remaining guys; Jax, Opie, and Piney. I waved as Juice and Chibs rode onto the street and out of sight.

"So darlin' It's the four of us for the time being. What do you wanna do?" Jax asked, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I tensed, but he didn't remove his arm.

"Uh. I was wondering if you could take me to see your son one of these days." I said, not making direct eye contact.

He grinned and nodded. "Hell yeah! You wanna go now?"

I smiled and nodded excitedly. "Where is he?"

"He's at my house. The nanny is with him." He said, walking us to his bike. He handed me his helmet and got on the bike, me following in suit. Before I knew it, we were speeding down the street.

As we were riding down the road, we came upon two familiar cuts standing next to two parked bikes.

"AYE! JUICY!" Jax screamed.

Juice spun around and we both waved as we passed Chibs, who was laughing and Juice who was smiling and shaking his head. I squealed and wrapped my arms tighter around Jax as he went faster.

We arrived at a nice house within 5 minutes. Jax is a monster on that bike. I handed him his helmet and smoothed down my hair.

"You excited?" He chuckled at me as I bounced lightly.

I nodded. "Yes! I love babies!"

He smiled and placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me towards the door. "You need to stop tensing whenever I touch you."

He looked down to me. "I'm not gonna hurt you. If you can trust Juice, you can most definitely trust me."

"I'll work on it." I muttered, waiting for him to open the door.

Once we walked in, a woman came walking up holding a beautiful baby boy.

"Hi Neeta." Jax smiled. "I brought my friend over to meet Abel."

She looked me up and down for a moment and looked to Jax.

"She's not that kind of friend. She's more partial to Juice anyways." He chuckled, nudging me lightly.

She then smiled and held her hand out to me. "Hello dear, it's nice to meet you. I'm Neeta."

I nodded, shaking her hand. "Kyla. It's nice to meet you too Neeta."

"I was just going to run to the grocery store to grab some things. I'll be back in about half an hour. It's about time to feed him also." She handed Abel to Jax and left us in the living room.

"Hey buddy." Jax smiled, kissing Abel's hat covered head.

"My God." My murmured. "He's so beautiful."

He smiled. "Thank you. You wanna hold him?"

"Can I?"

He chuckled. "Of course." He carefully handed me the baby and walked into the kitchen.I looked at him in awe. The most precious little thing: big blue eyes, just like Jax, nice chubby cheeks, a pouty bottom lip. Ugh I could've eaten him up.

"Hi Abel." I smiled. "You're just the most precious little thing!" I lowered myself onto the couch and sat him on my knees, bouncing them lightly. He started smiling and waving his hands all around.

"You wanna try feeding him?" Jax asked, holding a bottle out to me.

I nodded, repositioning Abel in my arms and taking the bottle from Jax. Abel immediately started eating and I looked to Jax.

"He seems to really like you." He smiled.

I grinned. "I really like him." I turned my attention back to the eating baby. "He's so perfect. Looks just like you."

"Thanks darlin'." Jax smiled with pride.

"Okay. We should head back now." Jax said and I nodded.

Neeta came out to take Abel from my arms and he immediately started screaming.

"Well now I'm positive he loves you." Jax laughed, as Neeta rocked Abel gently.

I smiled and shrugged. "I'm good with babies."

"Obviously."Jax kissed Abel on the head, Neeta on the cheek and held the door open for me.

As we rode into the lot, everyone stood around just goofing off. Juice, Chucky, Opie and Chibs all sat at a picnic table, Juice had a bag of McDonald's in front of him. I hopped off the bike, and handed Jax the helmet before running over to Juice.

"Hey you." He laughed as I sat next to him. "You have fun?"

I nodded. "Yep. I got to meet Abel and he screamed when Neeta tried to take him from me."

"Sounds like he likes you." He chuckled.

"He fucking loves her." Jax said, mock glaring at me. "My own kid likes her more than me."

I giggled and Juice slid the bag of McDonald's in front of me.

"I didn't know what drink you wanted, so I just got a Sprite."

I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" I opened the bag and pulled out a 10 piece box of chicken nuggets and a medium carton of fries.

I bit into a fry as Chibs began to tell Jax about the weed shop.

I held a fry up to Juice's mouth and he took it. I handed him a few chicken nuggets and between us two, we finished the nuggets and fries in about 10 minutes.

I placed all of the trash in the bag and looked around for a trash can, but couldn't find one.

"Hey Juice, where's the trash?"

"Oh! I'll get that for you." Chuckie said, shooting up and grabbing the bag from my hands.

I jumped back, almost falling backwards, but Juice caught me in time before I fell.

"Aye! Careful there Chuckie! The little lass almost busted her skull in."

"I'm sorry!" Chuckie said, rushing over. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It's fine! It's fine! Don't worry about it! I'm okay, you didn't do anything." I gave him a light smile and he gave me one back.

"Go find something to do Chuckie. You're driving me mad." Chibs said, shooing him away.

"I accept that." Chuckie nodded before scurrying off.

"Why are you guys so m ean to him?" I asked, looking from Juice to Chibs.

"He's just too nice, and weird to be nice to." Chibs shrugged and Juice nodded in agreement.

"I'm nice to him."

"You're nice to everyone." Juice pointed out.

"He's got you there." Jax said, tuning into our discussion.

"Whatever. I still think you guys should be nicer to him."


	7. Chapter 7

I watched as all of the guys walked over to their bikes. Gemma was next to Clay, kissing him bye, and Tara was doing the same with Jax. It was an unusually chilly day for Charming so I wrapped my arms around myself, keeping as much body heat as I could in my body, letting my gaze travel to the cement.

"You cold?" My eyes snapped up from my feet to Juice who was standing in front of me smiling.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking behind him to see everyone on their bikes, waiting for Juice. "They're waiting for you." I mumbled, looking back to my feet.

He chuckled and tilted my chin up so I was looking at him again. "I know, but I had to come say bye to my little girlfriend." He pulled me into a tight hug, causing my face to be pressed into his chest.

I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and breathed in his scent; leather, cigarettes, and aftershave. "Be safe, okay?" I said, looking up at him.

He smiled and nodded, kissing my forehead. "Of course." He pulled away and I began to shiver a bit. He took notice and began to strip his hoodie. "Here. Put this on."

"Won't you get cold?" I asked, holding it in my hands.

"Nah, I've got another on the bike." Sure enough there was a black pull over hoodie sitting on his bike.

I nodded and put my arms through the sleeves as Juice pulled up the zipper.

"I'll see you when I get back." He kissed my forehead one last time before ruffling my hair and jogging over to the bike.

Gemma came over with Tara and they wrapped their arms around me.

"You'll be fine and so will they." Gemma said.

"Yeah." Tara nodded. "You may not be his old lady, but you and Juice definitely have a strong bond. It gets easier. They'll all come back in one piece, I promise."

I looked to Gemma and she nodded. "As long as Juice feels the need to protect and watch over you, you'll be with us, watching them leave like this quite a bit. It'll get better."

"Okay."

"Hey, let's go shopping. Get you some of your own clothes so you don't have to keep wearing my old torn clothes." Tara smiled at me.

"Oh yeah! Shopping sounds amazing right now!" Gemma smiled.

"This one would be amazing." Gemma exclaimed, holding up a red sundress.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded as she grinned and threw it in the cart.

"Kyla. Go try these on." Tara said, holding a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. "I want to see how you'd look in more fitting clothes. You're always wearing my old sweats and Juice's t-shirts."

I walked into the dressing room, closing the door behind me. I slid off the sweatpants and carefully pulled the tight denim up my legs. I quickly stripped Juice's hoodie and threw the tank top on before opening the door and walking out to show Gemma and Tara.

"Wow. Who knew you had curves?" Gemma smiled.

Tara looked from her to me. "And you're only 14. Just imagine how great you'll look when you're 18!"

I blushed and rushed back into the changing room, throwing my original clothes back on.

"Okay. Can we be done?" I asked, looking hopeful.

Tara smiled softly at me. "Sure. Let's just go pay and then we'll go to the drug store and we'll head back."

"What shampoo do you use?" Gemma asked, rummaging through the bottles, knocking some off the shelf.

I rolled my eyes and bent down, picking them up. "I don't know. Whatever is the cheapest, but smells good." I placed the bottles back on the shelf as Gemma tossed two bottles into the basket.

"Kyla." I looked to Tara as she came back into the isle with two packages in her hands. "Have you gotten your period yet?"

I nodded.

"Okay, just checking. You know some girls don't get their periods until they're 16."

"Really? I had mine when I was 12!" Gemma asked turning around quickly.

"Yeah. It's crazy. But everyone is different." Tara said as she placed the packages of what I saw were pads and tampons into the basket. "Anything else you need Kyla?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay then. Let's get out of here." I nodded and followed the women to the check out, and then the car.

"Kyla, can you run the basket back into the store please?" I looked from the gray van next to us to Gemma who was holding the basket out to me.

I nodded, jogging up to the basket return and placing it on top of another one.

As I was walking back to the car, I noticed the side door of the van wide open. Choosing to ignore it, I continued to open the back driver's side door. Before I could climb into the car, I was grabbed from behind and yanked into the van. I could hear Gemma and Tara screaming as the door was slammed shut and the van sped away. The last thing I remember is something going over my head, getting hit over the head and feeling really dizzy before I blacked out.

* * *

Hey all! So I got my new charger and I'm back to writing! I've also recently developed a thing for Happy Lowman aha. I don't know why or how but all of a sudden I just fell in love with the guy. So I'll actually be starting a Happy story tonight and posting it tomorrow as well as another chapter on here(hopefully.)  
Thank you all for favoriting/reviewing/following my story AND being so patient with me while I was healing from the surgery. You guys are amazing. 3  
xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a short update because I know cliffhangers suck and people wanted to see how Juice would react. This isn't my best, I know. I'm literally forcing myself to keep my eyes open just long enough to type this message and it's not really working. I was falling asleep while typing this chapter up. But yeah. I just wanted to give you something so you all weren't waiting for more than a day for it. It's not edited so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'll fix them once I'm actually awake. Real fast, I'd like to let you all know that I've posted my Happy story, it's called Unexpected and here's the link, s/10088642/1/Unexpected**  
**Just type/copy and paste into your browser and check it out for me. Leave me some comments and let me know what you think so far(:**  
**I love to hear what you guys think so leave me some feed back and I'll try to have another update, definitely longer than this one, tomorrow.**  
**Thank you all for favoriting/following/reviewing my story.**  
**xxx**

* * *

-3 Person POV-

The guys finally pulled into the lot around 11pm and Juice just couldn't wait to see Kyla and then pass out on the bed. When he got off his bike, Jax was cradling a hysterical Tara and Gemma was making her way over to him, tears pouring from her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, looking for Kyla.

"Sweetheart. Something happened today."

Juice looked at her, confused as hell. "What? What happened? Where's Kyla?" At the mention of Kyla's name, Tara cried even harder. Then something clicked and his eyes widened. "Where the fuck is she?!"

Gemma sniffled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We took her shopping today to take her mind off of you guys. You know, with it being the first run she's seen, and she wasn't too thrilled about it. So we took her to a clothing store and then the drug store. I asked her to return the basket at the drug store and as she was walking back." Gemma took a deep breath. "People in the van next to us grabbed her and sped off."

"What kind of sick joke is this?" He asked, histemper rising.

"I wish it was." Gemma sniffed.

"FUCK!" He yelled, kicking his bike, causing it to slam on it's side.

Everyone stared in shock. No brother has ever treated his bike like that. Ever. They continued to watch as he flipped the picnic table and stormed into the clubhouse.

Juice slammed the door to his dorm room shut. Seeing her stuff laying randomly around the room made him even more furious. He yelled out in frustration and grabbed the folding chair, hurling it across the room. He flipped the bed and kicked over the nightstand. After punching the wall until his hand bled, he slid down it and let the tears pour.

Jax and Clay cautiously opened the door and peered inside with Gemma and Tara right behind them. When they saw Juice on the ground with his head in his hands, they proceeded to walk into the trashed room.

"Juice." Jax spoke up first, kneeling beside him. "It'll be okay. We're gonna find her."

Juice looked up at them, not caring that he had tears running down his face. "You guys don't understand. "She wasn't just some little girl. She was practically my best friend. She made me smile after a long day with the club. She never pried and knew when to stop talking. She didn't see me as an idiot. She saw me as a goofball who could protect her and now she's fucking gone! I told her she was safe with me. That I wouldn't let anything happen to her! And now she's fucking gone!"

Gemma sighed and sat next to him. "Juice, she knows you would've saved her if you were there. She doesn't blame you. If anything she'd blame me for making her go return that damn basket I should've noticed the van. I should've noticed the van door opening as we walked to the car. But I didn't think anything of it.

"Did you notice anything about the van?" Clay asked, rubbing Gemma's back.

"It was gray. An older model, maybe 20 years? Uh, I actually got part of the license plate." Gemma pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket. "WPZ5 and it was a California license plate. That's all I was able to get."

"Juice. We can use this. Just type it in on the search hardware you have and you'll most likely find who took her." Jax said, shaking Juice's shoulder.

Juice nodded, hopping up and running to his computer. He plugged the partial plate number into the search bar and waited for it to load. "I got a name." He exclaimed after 5 minutes of agonizing waiting. Gemma scribbled down the name, phone number and address that was given and handed it to Juice."

"Juice, we'll go first thing in the morning. We'll be no use to her if we're exhausted and temperamental." Clay told him and Juice nodded.

"You're right. First thing tomorrow though, We're going."

"Go rest up."


	9. Chapter 9

-3rd Person POV-

When Kyla came to, she had duct tape over her mouth and her hands and feet were bound together with ropes. She looked around and saw nothing, until a man walked in through the door.

"Ah, looks like you're finally awake." He smirked at her as he walked closer, ripping the tape off of her mouth..

"What do you want? Who are you?" Kyla asked, pushing herself into the wall.

"Who I am isn't important. What I want however, is."

"Okay, well want do you want?"

"You know Juan Carlos, am I correct?"

"Who?"

"Juan Carlos Ortiz. Intelligence Officer of the Sons of Anarchy."

"Juice?"

"Ah yes. I forgot his nickname. You're involved with him, yeah?"

"No… I'm only 14."

"Well you two are close though."

"Yes."

"That's all we needed to know. Now, I'll send in the woman behind this whole idea." The man walked out, leaving Kyla scared and confused.

The door opened again, and in walked the woman from the clubhouse, the agent who pulled Kyla out from behind the bar, Agent Stahl.

"Hello there." She smirked, kneeling in front of Kyla.

"What do you want?"

"Simple. I'm keeping you here, until we get the information we need from Samcro. Well, actually, I'm relocating you. You'll be totally safe, but you'll be relocated to England until we get what we came here for."

"You're sending me off to England? Why England?"

"So there's no way of you sneaking back. Leaving the country won't go unnoticed by the government sweetheart." She looked at her watch. "Well look at that. You're set to leave in half an hour." She untied Kyla and helped her up.

They walked out of the room and out into what looked to be the police station. When they walked out, Kyla spotted the officer that had an involvement with the guys, Chief Unser. He walked over and held Kyla by the arm.

"Chief Unser here will be driving you to the airport." Agent Stahl said before disappearing into a different room.

"Come on sweetheart, if you want to say goodbye we have to leave now." Unser said, pulling her to the door.

"Goodbye?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm doing this." He looked at her before opening her door.

-

The pair pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow and Kyla could see everyone on the lot, but she spotted Juice almost instantly, working on a car and smoking a cigarette. She looked over to Unser and he smiled softly.

"I'm not a mean man, go say goodbye to everyone."

Kyla literally sprung out of the car and bolted towards Juice.

"Aye, Juicy Boy, look." Chibs pointed a wrench in Kyla's direction.

Juice looked over and when he saw the girl running towards him he dropped everything and caught her as she flew into his arms. He held her tight as everyone on the lot watched, with smiles on their faces. "Oh my god Kyla, you're okay. We were all worried sick." Juice breathed as he pulled away to look at her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm only here to say goodbye." She sniffed.

"Goodbye?" Chibs asked, being brought into the conversation and waving the guys over. "Where ya goin'?"

"The guys who took me are companions of Agent Stahl." Kyla said, as everyone walked over. "She's shipping me off to England, so they can get what they came here for. She said it's something involving you guys."

Juice's grip tightened. "They can't just take you away."

She nodded. "They can. I'm underage. No one here is my legal guardian. But you guys need to listen to me. I don't want you guys giving them any information, I don't know what you guys do outside of fixing cars, but I've seen the wall of mug shots. So matter what they tell you is happening to me, tell them nothing. I'm going to be 100% safe there. Stahl gave me her word, plus the government can't do anything to me that would put me in danger. Once I'm able to, I'll come back, I promise. But I want you to know that I love and I'll miss you all."

Everyone took their turn hugging Kyla and saying goodbye. Finally, it came for Juice to say goodbye. He was sitting on the picnic table as he watched everyone across the lot. Kyla made her way over to him, and he put out his cigarette and stood, walking towards her.

"I'm gonna miss you the most, you know." She said, sniffling. She watched as Juice took in a deep breath and a tear fell down his face. She wiped it and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Kyla. So fucking sorry. I promised you nothing would happen to you, and now you being shipped off to another country."

"It's not your fault. I'll be back. I'll come back and things will be different then." She smiled lightly and hugged him one last time.

"Different?"

"Yeah." She smiled again as she pulled away. "Very different. I promise you that."

He smiled softly "Love ya, little girlfriend."

"Love you too. I'll see you in a few years."

"I'll be waiting."

-

Kyla has been gone for about 3 hours and everyone sat in the clubhouse, watching Juice. He's been acting like nothing happened and it was weirding everyone out.

"Juice, are you okay?" Clay finally spoke up.

Juice smiled and looked at everyone. "Yeah. She'll be back. I'll see her again. She told me. She told me she'll come back and things will be different."

"Different?" Tig asked, raising a brow.

"Different." He smiled again.

Gemma smiled. She knew what Kyla was talking about, and she knew Juice did too. And she couldn't wait to see everything unfold.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just so everyone's clear, from now on, this story will be written in 3rd Person.**

* * *

~4 Years Later~

It's been 4 long years since Kyla stepped foot on the Teller-Morrow lot, and by the looks of things, nothing's changed. She shut her car door and saw a little blonde boy standing next to a woman, who she recognized as Gemma, and another woman who had to be Tara. Tara was holding a baby in her arms and Kyla couldn't help but smile. Abel has gotten so big since she left. She slowly made her way over to the women. Tara was the first to spot her and her jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God." Tara murmured. Gemma looked over to where Tara's eyes were glued and smiled.

Tara set the baby in the stroller and sprinted over to Kyla. "Kyla oh my god! You're back!"

Kyla giggled. "I told you all I would be." She looked over and saw Gemma waiting with open arms. "Hey Gem." She smiled, hugging the older woman.

"Hey baby. You've really grown." Gemma looked Kyla up and down. "You look good."

"Thank you. So do you guys. Tara, you've had a baby and you look like that?!"

Tara smiled. "Yeah. Breastfeeding helped a lot."

"Well lemme see the little guy!" The three women all walked over and Kyla eagerly picked up the baby. "What's his name?"

"Thomas." Tara smiled.

Kyla looked back to Thomas and grinned. "Hello Thomas. You're such a beautiful little guy. Yes. You've got momma's hair and daddy's eyes." She looked to Tara and Gemma. "Speaking of the guys, where are they?"

Gemma smiled. "They'll be home today. They were away for the last 14 months."

Kyla's eyes widened. "Why?!"

"It's a long story and you really don't want to know."

Just before Kyla replied, Chuckie came running over. "Hi Kyla! It's great to see you again."

She smiled. "Hey Chu- What the hell happened?!"

"Again, you don't wanna know." Gemma muttered. "Chuckie, did you finish the paperwork?"

He shook his head. "No, I just wanted to come say hi to Kyla. I'll go back to it now."

Kyla laughed as she watched him scurry back into the office and handed Thomas to Tara.

"Juice is going to be so excited to see you." Gemma smirked. Kyla blushed as Chibs scooped her up in a hug.

"It's amazing to see ya again little one."

She smiled. "You too! You haven't changed a bit!"

"Well you sure did! Gemma's right, Juicy Boy is gonna shit bricks when he sees ya."

She laughed as Abel came running over. She scooped him up immediately and they ran over to the swing set across the lot.

Kyla was pushing Abel on the swings when the sound of motors came rolling onto the lot. She watched as Abel ran over to his dad, who was greeting Tara and Thomas with a kiss. Clay kissed Gemma and Chibs, Opie, and Piney greeted everyone. She leaned her back against the gate, surrounding the playground as she spotted Juice. She couldn't believe that he had hair. He was messing around with Chibs and she couldn't help the grin from spreading across her face. She watched as Chibs pointed in her direction and the next events literally went in slow motion. Juice turned around and it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. He stood there, mouth gaping as Kyla laughed, beginning to walk over to him. Suddenly, he broke out into a sprint and before he could even register what was happening, she was in his arms and being twirled around. Once he set her down he stared at her. She looked totally different, yet so similar since he last saw her. She grew out her hair and it was now a nice deep red instead of her natural dark brown. She was wearing a tight black tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of teal heels. She looked gorgeous, hot, sexy, beautiful, any word he could think of, that was her.

"I'm guessing you missed me, huh?" She smiled up at him.

"Absolutely." He pulled her into a hug again, burying his face into her hair.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Since when did you have a full head of hair?" She smirked.

He pulled away and smiled. "Since they wouldn't allow me to cut it."

She ran her fingers over it. "You should cut it asap. Same with the mustache."

"What you don't like it?" He teased.

"It's not Juice. Juice is the short Mohawk showing off his tattoos. Not hair and a pedo mustache."

He let out a bark of laughter as Clay came walking up.

"Hey there stranger." He smiled at Kyla.

"Hi Clay! She grinned, hugging the older man. "How've you been?"

"Besides being in Stockton? I've been great, how about you?"

"Just happy to be back here."

"And we're happy to have you back." He turned to Juice. "Come on, we're at the table."

Juice nodded and looked back at Kyla. "You have a place to stay?"

She shook her head. "I was just gonna just a motel room or something."

"No. Just wait here for me, if you get tired, you can crash in my dorm room, but you'll stay at my place until we find you somewhere."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright. See you later. Be safe."

When Juice and the guys got back to the clubhouse, it was almost midnight. He walked in the clubhouse, being greeted by 4 crow eaters.

"No." He said flatly and walking to Gemma. "Where's Kyla?"

She smiled smugly. "Your dorm." He went to turn away when she called him back. "So you planning on making your move? She's not 14 anymore."

He smirked. "I know. She doesn't look 14 anymore."

She nodded. "She looks good."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go get her then head home."

"She's staying with you?" Gemma asked, smirking with her brow raised.

"Yeah she is. Until she gets a place."

"Mmhm."

"Be quiet Gem." Juice rolled his eyes and made his way to his dorm. When he opened the door, he found her sound asleep on his bed. He smiled and sat next to her, shaking her lightly. "Hey." He whispered. "Kyla, wake up."

She groaned and opened her eyes, glaring at him. "What?"

"You wanna go to my place or just crash here?"

She stretched, moaning a little as her sore muscles released the tension of being in the same position for 4 hours. Juice's stomach flipped at the sound as she sat up. "Yeah. Let's go." She slipped on her shoes and turned to him.

"Okay. Just follow me okay?"

"Alrighty."

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Juice smiled, carrying her bags into the house. "I kind of didn't think this through, but my guest room is actually full of shit so you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch."

"Nonsense." Kyla waved him off. "We used to sleep in the same bed all the time."

"Yeah but you didn't look like a damn sex goddess then." Juice squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't mean to let that slip out.

Kyla laughed and turned to look at him. "Well listen, you didn't look like a pedophile back then, but I'm willing to let it slide if you are."

His eyes popped open and he smirked. "Fine. But I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Words of a pedophile." She said as she walked down the hall searching for his room.

He walked out of his bathroom and looked at Kyla who was sitting cross legged on the bed, staring at her phone. Even in baggy sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt she still looked sexy. "You want to help me?"

She looked up at him, smiling when she saw that his mustache was gone and his hair was buzzed. "With what?"

"Shaving my head. I've got it buzzed, I just need the sides shaved."

"Are you sure? I know how OCD you are about your Mohawk."

He smiled. "I trust you, come on."

She got up and followed him to the bathroom. He sat in the chair and handed her a towel, razor blade and shaving cream. "Use smooth, even strokes." He told her, watching her from the mirror. She looked so concentrated, carful not to cut him. She'd slide the blade across his scalp, wipe the razor on the towel and repeat on the other side. Once she was done, she wiped his head with the towel, getting all of the excess shaving cream off his head.

"There, go look." She said softly; very nervous that she'd messed up.

He studied his head in the mirror and smiled. He turned to her and nodded. "Perfect. So, do I still look like a pedo?"

She smiled. "Nah, you're good. Do I still look like a sex goddess?" She gestured to her baggy, unflattering sweats.

He looked her over and nodded. "Yeah."

She started laughing. "Juice. I'm in dirty, worn out, baggy sweatpants. I'm far from a sex goddess."

"Not to me." He shrugged, walking back into the bedroom.

She smiled as she crawled onto the bed and under the covers. "Whatever you say Juice."

He turned off the light and made his way to the bed, copying Kyla's actions. They both turned on their sides so that they were facing each other, being just barely able to make out each other's faces in the darkness.

"I missed you Juice." She whispered.

"I missed you too."

"Hey Juice?"

"Yeah?

"You remember when I was saying goodbye and I told you things would be different?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

"How'd you feel about that?"

"Well, it depends on what you meant by different. If you meant that you'd hate me and torture me everyday, then I'm not too psyched."

"What if I didn't mean it like that?" She bit her lip nervously.

He smiled, understanding what she was hinting at. "Well then, I'd be asking you when it'll start being different."

She let out a breathy, nervous laugh. "That's up to you."

Now it was Juice's turn to be nervous. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her; the moonlight peeking in from the small space between the curtains illuminating her face to him. He let his right hand travel up to her face, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek softly. Both of their hearts were racing as he leaned his face closer to her's. "This is okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Then he closed the small gap between them and placed his lips to her's. She tasted better than he ever would've imagined; like raspberries. He tentatively moved his lips against her's , not wanting to push her too far. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He smirked, resting his right hand on the mattress to keep himself up and decided to test her by biting her lip. She moaned and opened her mouth slightly. When his tongue touched her's, both of their stomachs erupted with butterflies. Him also feeling the cool metal of a tongue ring in her mouth sent his brain into a frenzy. He pulled away, pecking her lips twice before laying back and pulling her into him. She laid her head on his chest, both of them smiling like idiots.

"Was that your idea of different?" He whispered.

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright good, at least we're both on the same page." He kissed the top of her head as they both fell into an amazing deep sleep.

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY! So I decided not to drag out the chapters that they were apart, because the story is about Juice AND Kyla, not Juice living in Charming and Kyla living in England. So I fast-forwarded it quite a bit. So review me please! I love hearing your feedback!**  
**xxx**


End file.
